User blog:DennisRocking/Cyrus the Great VS Sargon of Akkad
Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles Cyrus the Great! VS! Sargon of Akkad! BEGIN! Cyrus: I'll start it off, superiors go first. Your look or rule, I have no clue what's worse! Got more in store than the places I own. I got whole cities, you're off playing with sticks and stones! Break you like clay if you step to me. Since tablets are the only way you can even be! I'll shish-ke-bab this archaic weakling, it's helter-skelter. Didn't your underlings teach you to respect your elders?! You talk a big game, but let's make it fairer. The chronicles speak of you being naught but a cup-bearer! See, the thing you don't got nailed into your brain, is there's a REASON people call me the Great! Messiah in the Bible, check your titles. You got little to ensure your survival! I've acquired the checkmate to turn you into a fool. LONG AFTER YOU, I RULED AKKAD, TOO! Sargon: O.G. B.C. Babylonian beastie. You: Puny, doing good? Phooey. Me: Elite king, Mesopotamian league. You were egotistical and worthless since the teat. You're Balkan up the wrong tree, you gangly mess. I'm packing galleons of attacks, call me Gilgamesh! Now, don't get too big for your britches, "Great." Your little cylinder was written in the language I made! See, here is my respect for the Jews. Good people, good food, good lives...then you! You are gone 'gainst Sargon of Akkad get a cod, for all the weight this maniac's left off. When it comes to leaders, I was there at the start. You merely came along long after I was gone! Played a part in the empire I had built long ago. So don't stand there before me claiming you're an able foe. Cyrus: It's pivotal, I'm lyrical, killing ya, critical. Words down on ya; cylindrical! I'm being literal! So useless as a leader no one would martyr him. I like human rights as much as the next guy, but you won't be grandfathered in! Hark for the anointed one! You ain't battle worthy! I rule four corners, if you even FALL under those categories! Military strategy and politics! I have every bit! Got crowns from lands to get my licks in! Babble on 'gainst a babylonian, I couldn't be the least kinder. Cyrus' Edict: Mesopotamians? Tame him, for he is Asia Minor. If your barbarians asked for shelter, I'd refuse. You're nothing! Oh...I thought you enjoyed the news. Sargon: Passer-bys of Sumerian kind, this was Cyrus the Persian! Who, unlike the eulogy on his monument, has no knack for wording! You act as if I am lack thereof. Yet I set the guidelines that you piggybacked on! Check my library, the inscriptions are endless. You're just in it for religion, stick to your pages! Is it good or bad for you to think it is a good matter, to have inspired Athenians? I prefer the ladder. Iranians enjoy your company, too, I'd let them be shunned! To be strong in my days, I didn't need anyone! Come riding in with early hoards to make you fall. You might be King of Kings, but I tower over ALL! K'inich Janaab' Pakal: The best has arisen, ancient leaders better listen. I won't even need a Sun Shield to protect myself from your disses. Jaws roll at this Ajaw's presence, rep the Mayans. You know that civilization that baffles folks? That's mine, yeah. We got a guy missing an eye and an egomaniac, oh dear. Two men with an issues of wanting to strike fear, in the heart of their beloved subjects, sheesh. You know, Ahaw Kin is what you both need. Fly like Kukulcan, you know what is tough? Is I made pyramids and statues, Sargon barely handles huts. Let the big boys handle the issues, don't be rotten. Because last time I checked the facts, your empires both rotted. I mean, Cyrus started his and it fell so soon after! And Sargon's dynasty is no laughing matter. Cyrus, I wouldn't call yourself Great for infamy. You both made some tablets, my people will go down in history! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Dennis' Rap Battles! Category:Blog posts